This invention relates to scanning images. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus and a method for scanning images.
Devices that scan images typically use mechanical hardware to move an image sensor relative to the object to be scanned. One way in which this is accomplished includes locating the image sensor on an assembly that moves the image sensor relative to the stationary object to be scanned. Another way in which this is accomplished is by moving the object to be scanned relative to a stationary image sensor. The image sensor generally samples reflected light from a relatively small fraction of the surface of the object to be scanned. The inclusion of the mechanical hardware necessary for relative movement between the image sensor and the object to be scanned increases the cost and reduces the reliability of the device. A need exists for a device to scan images having reduced mechanical complexity.
Accordingly, a scanning device for forming an electronic representation of an image on an object includes an imaging device. The imaging device includes a plurality of illumination elements and a plurality of light sensing elements, with the plurality of illumination elements interspersed among the plurality of light sensing elements. The imaging device includes a configuration to receive a signal to selectively illuminate the illumination elements and to selectively output data from the light sensing elements. The scanning device further includes a scanning mechanism coupled to the imaging device. The scanning mechanism includes a configuration to generate the signal and includes an arrangement to receive the data.
An imaging device includes a plurality of illumination elements and a plurality of light sensing elements, with the plurality of illumination elements interspersed among the plurality of light sensing elements. A method for forming an electronic representation of an image on an object using the imaging device includes selectively illuminating at least one of the illumination elements to illuminate the object. The method also includes reflecting light from the objecting onto at least one of the light sensing elements. The method further includes generating data from each of the light sensing elements receiving the light, with the data related to the light received by the light sensing elements. Additionally, the method includes outputting the data from the light sensing elements receiving the light.
An imaging device for generating data representing an image on an object includes a plurality of illumination elements for selectively illuminating the object. The imaging device also includes a plurality of light sensing elements, with the plurality of illumination elements interspersed among the plurality of light sensing elements. The illumination elements include a configuration for receiving light reflected from the object and generating data based upon the light.